Cookies
by KitsuneStar9
Summary: Tony and Steve find themselves in Loki's torture room. Sigyn interrupts to offer cookies. A fight happens and Tony does something he will regret. A horrible summary, but a good story, promise. Humor. Avengers make an appearance in later chapters. T for language and violence.


**Sup peeps! This is my first ever fanfic. I'm so proud of my baby. It began as an idea during my Thanksgiving break, and since then I've watched it grow. ;u; In all seriousness, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"I'll never tell you anything." All though out of breath from the seething pain, the captain spoke confidently. The Captain was laid out on a torture table, bound by his wrists and ankles. Cuts decorated the man's body, and not sure if by poison or magic, he felt his skin burning and melting off. The most intense sensation centered at the wounds.

The raven haired man let out an unsettling laugh. He gently caressed the Captain's cheek. "But of course you won't. I anticipated that from the very beginning." The prince of mischief twisted the dagger sticking out the side of the blonde avenger making him cry out in pain. Another menacing laugh and threat from the prince, "If I wanted to pull something from your mind I would have done it by now. This was just for my own enjoyment."

"You sadistic bastard!" Strapped to a nearby chair, Tony Stark yelled at Loki. Through the dim light setting Tony could swear that he saw the dark prince's eyes glow green as he grinned. The torture room resembled that of a medieval dungeon; stone walls and floor, dusty, and oh so cold. In one corner was Stark's suit drained of battery power. Tony was completely defenseless.

"Oh Man of Iron. You should count your blessings. I haven't even unleashed my wrath on you yet." With his left still twisting the dagger Loki moved his right hand now enveloped in green magical aura to Captain America's head. "Maybe after I retrieve what I want from the Captain I should purge your mind of memories and in its wake leave you a blithering idiot. No more memories of your heroic endeavors. No more science. Oh and no more Ms. Potts. I think you two would be more than even then"

Today was suppose to be a normal day with a normal mission. A few villains had escaped and the Avengers were to bring them back to SHIELD custody. The team had split up into smaller groups to quell the problem faster. A big mistake, Tony and Steve know that now. All though they were able to stop Mr. Sinister, in their weakened state they were ambushed by Loki himself. Tony could remember what the Prince had said to Mr. Sinister before he blacked out. "I'll let you live, only for the sole purpose of causing some mischief."

Tony's brow furrowed as he planned on what exactly he would do to Loki once he escaped. He just needed a few more moments.

Suddenly a sweet sugary smell traveled through the room. The lights in the room returned to its full lighting. "Loki", a woman's happy voice sounded through the torture room. The prince removed his right hand from the blonde's head and pulled the blade out of the muscular man. His face turning to a scowl as he turned to the source of the gentle voice.

"What do you want woman?"

The strawberry blonde wore a sleeveless light green floor length dress, her makeup natural looking. In her hands was a tray of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. "Dear, I know you are uh. . .", she looked over at Tony tied to a chair and Steve strapped atop a table wheezing from the wound, both looking back in disbelief, "working."

"Work that you are interrupting." Loki was impatient.

"Oh yes, right. I was wondering if you and your uh co-workers would like treats." She smiled warmly and spoke as if nothing was out of place. "You see I found this Midgardian recipe for cookies on the interweb and I wanted to try it. I would love if I had a Midgardian's opinion on them. Today just seemed like the perfect opportunity." Her voice trailed off when Loki slowly walked up to her, dagger in hand.

The woman looked up to her prince with blue pleading eyes and a pout. The woman should be running right now. Doesn't she know how dangerous that man is? These were the thoughts of both avengers. Instead of assaulting the woman to the other's surprise, Loki picked up a cookie and bit into it. He nodded. "Not bad, Sigyn." Tony remembered that name from his readings. Sigyn is a name of a Norse goddess, but he had forgotten exactly who she was and what she did. If he didn't remember her, then she probably wasn't that important. She was however incredibly good looking. Not a ten on Tony's scale, but pretty close. He'd say about a seven?

Loki helped himself to another cookie, turned to the two avengers and sheathed his dagger. "Would you fellows like some cookies? They are delectably warm."

The captain's face was full of scorn and voice full of contempt, "Are you kidding me? We'd . . ."

"Love some!" Tony had cut in. Sigyn was elated.

"Have you lost your mind?"

"What? Being feed chocolate chip cookies by a radiant goddess is a once in a life time experience my friend." Sigyn blushed lightly at the compliment.

"What if the cookies were poisoned?"

"Lokes just ate one. They can't possibly be poisoned. And if I so happen to be wrong, which is never, I'll have you know if I were to die any way this would be it. Just imagine my obituary, 'Stark: Death by Poisoned Cookies. Culprit: Busty Goddess'. Front page news." Poisoning cookies. Loki saved that to his memory bank.

"We'll both be getting front paged obituaries if we don't get out of here."

"Relax man." Sigyn had bent over to place a cookie in the Man of Iron's mouth. Her breasts looked as if they might spill out of the dress, and only magic was keeping them in. Tony enjoyed the view to say the least. With those knockers she made it to 8 and a half. She watched anxiously as he chewed. Sigyn was always one to take criticism of her cooking and baking seriously.

"Wow. That was amazing", Tony let out after swallowing. "Not as good as I remember Gram's, but with more practice I think it will get there."

"Who is this Grams? I must know her secret."

"Well if you happen to have magic that talks to dead people, I'll give you the address to her grave."

"Oh. I'm terribly sorry."

At the entrance of the room behind Sigyn, Loki spoke. "Wife, there's no need to feel sorry for this pathetic man."

Wait, wife? This happy gentle nice beautiful woman was Loki's wife? Loki. The evil psychotic prince with daddy issues that almost destroyed New York City and rule Earth. . .

They don't see it.

She nodded at Loki's remark. Sigyn motioned over to the broken Captain America carrying her tray. "And what say you, Captain? Would you like to try a cookie?"

"No" The man spoke quick and true.

Loki held the dagger close to the captain's Adam's apple. "Oh yes you are." The god had moved like a cat, silent and swift despite the heavy armor he wore. His surprising presence had frightened the usually stoic soldier.

"Dear husband, it was a question not a demand. Ease up on the man."

"You need more than just one Midgardian opinion for it to matter, love." He pressed the blade against Steve's neck and smirked. Steve's blue eyes met green and then red of the tray. Loki took this as his hostage's understanding of the situation and retracted the dagger. Sigyn had shook her head. Loki broke a piece of cookie and placed it on Steve's tongue to which he reluctantly chewed. "Do you like it Captain?"

The chocolate chip cookie was indeed spectacular. That particular piece had the perfect chip to cookie ratio. Sigyn may not have been an able fighter, and her magical ability only reached to healing certain wounds, and she may not be the brightest of Asgard; she actually wasn't that great at a lot of things. However, there are two things she is amazing at and those are cooking and baking like it was nobody's business and putting up with Loki's nonsense. In fact Steve would have probably enjoyed the cookies if the pain wasn't there to deter him from full satisfaction. "It's good."

Sigyn could tell that the praise for her cookie was forced, but she had to make do. "Thank you, both of you."

"No, thank you", Tony with hands still bound chimed. Before leaving Loki to his "work", she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Loki watched his wife walk away with a slight smile across his face. After she dimmed the lights returning the room back to its former eerie ambiance the dark prince spoke. "So where were we. Ahh yes!" A rough hand grabbed the super soldier's head.

"Wait!" Tony had shouted! Loki momentarily paused and there was a long awkward silence.

.

.

.

.  
"Um. I swear something is suppose to happen." Steve and Loki looked at each other and then back at Tony, Steve nervous and Loki waiting.

.

.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaany day now JARVIS."

"Enough!" Loki's impatient voice rang throughout the dim lit room, his magic now infiltrating the captain's mind. Steve's pupils widened and his jaw dropped.

A beep sounded followed by a robotic voice too low to be heard by either men, "recharge complete." A mechanical glove decorated with gold and red quickly shot through the air, and struck Loki, right in the jaw, sending him to the ground. While the distracted Loki was gathering his bearings, the other mechanical glove shot a repulser ray on Tony's bindings, freeing him. The man bolted to his suit. Loki, now up, reached for his dagger, grabbed the hilt, and threw it precisely to Tony's face. Before blade could pierce skin, Tony's helmet fixed into place, making the dagger ricochet to the floor. Tony's full body iron armor was attached as he readied for battle.

"Bring it on Reindeer Games."

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING! 3**

**I feel bad for making Steve suffer. He's able to heal the fastest which is why I chose him. Nothing, but love Cap', nothing bust love. 3  
****I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Tell me what you think of the story so far and any errors I made. Please and Thank you~This story isn't suppose to be long, about 2 or 3 chapters. The next chapter is currently in the works. Because I'm a nerd at school and a slight procrastinating perfectionist (a horrible mix), I'm looking at the next chapter being out in a week or so. **


End file.
